Something I Never Dreamed
by Apreslaube812
Summary: This story is totally in progress, not sure where I want to take it as of yet. Lilly is about to graduate high school and Jackson has come to see them from college... after kissing Lilly and just leaving. Obviously Lackson. R&R!
1. Back to Malibu

**Well hello. Thanks for clickin :P. I'm still working on my other stuff, I just wanted to get this out there. There's one more story that I want to get the first chapter up for. So please tell me if you want me to update this, the Christmas, or the other one (put up tomorrow) first. **

** Do enjoy! **

* * *

"Dangflabit! Learn to drive!" I yelled at the car who just cut me off. Seriously, Californians can't drive. Whatever. Relaxin a bit, I stuff some chips in my mouth and tap my fingers on the steering wheel to the music.

My sophomore year of college is done. Over. Finito! Officially a junior. So now I'm on my way to Malibu to spend the summer. Miley's graduating on Friday. She'll be coming to UCLA with me in the fall. So will Lilly. Ow. My stomach turns at the thought of seeing her again. Is she still mad? I wouldn't blame her. I mean I had what, 3 months to call and talk to her? Really, who just kisses a girl, says nothing, and leaves? A coward. And she's mad. So is Miley. Everytime on the phone "Call Lilly! Just do it!" I'm sick of it. Granted, it would stop if I just called, but that ain't happening. So I guess I'll see her soon. Unless I can avoid her. I'll be busy, after all. Workin back at Rico's. Anyway…

My cell rings. A stupid factory ringtone. What can I say, I'm a poor college student! I know, my family has money. Miley's offered me money time and again but I won't take it. I want to do it on my own, you know? It's Lilly calling. That's weird. Before I can change my mind, I answer.

"Hello?" I force my voice to sound calm.

"Hey." She paused. I heard her take a deep breath. "it's Lilly." No duh it's Lilly. My phone does have caller ID.

I'm not really sure what to say. Why would she be calling. Not that I particularly mind. I haven't heard her voice in so long. "What's up Lils?"

"Do you have time to talk?"

"No I'm driving as we speak." Drats. Last thing I need is to become so enthralled in the conversation that I crash. Besides, I'm guessing I know what she wants to talk about. And that should be talked about in person.

"Oh." There was a short silence. "Can we talk later then?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Ok. When can I call?"

I frowned. "Call? Why don't you just come over?"

"What do you mean come over? Are you in Malibu?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. Confused. "You know I'm staying for the summer right?"

Lilly gasped. "What! No, since when!"

I laughed. She was clearly excited. What that meant, I don't know. "I don't know, a while? I'll be there in about an hour. So I'll see you later, I gotta drive…" I had already had to swerve a couple times from not paying attention to the road. It was definitely time to hang up.

"K. Drive careful." She hung up.

I can't help but think more and more about her. I mean, I've talked to her ont eh phone before, sure, but those were always for less important reasons. Calling to talk to Miley. Could she have a ride to school. Me calling to see where Miley was. Boring stuff, really. This was the first time she called to really talk to me.

And now I'm unnerved. She didn't know I 'm coming? Why hasn't Miley told her? How had that little tidbit not come up in conversation? Yeah, Miley isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she isn't stupid. I can only assume this isn't an accident.

After a ridiculously long amount on time, I pull up on the driveway. Miley's Cooper is wet and all soaped up. Great… Cringing, I park the car and turn off the engine. Getting out, I see Miley's head pop up from behind her car. She grins at me. "Why hello brother! Gosh, I didn't expect you for hours." She says in a sweet, obviously sarcastic voice.

Trying to seem like I don't notice the sarcasm, I shut the door. "Really? Well, I guess you're just lucky then." Hearing the front door shut, I whip my head towards it, hoping it isn't who I think it is. My breath catches in my throat as Lilly turns the corner onto the sidewalk by the driveway. Lilly looks at me and blushes ever so slightly, then picks up her head and seemingly regains confidence.

Sweet niblets! I know I'm being played with. I've seen this bikini before. It's Miley's. But good God, it looks like it was made for Lilly. It's small, sure, but it covers enough that I'm not surprised she would wear it. She looks like a present waiting to be opened, with a top shaped like a bow. I can't believe that Miley is doing this to me.

Realizing I have been standing here for a bit too long with my mouth hung open, I snap it shut. I figure there's no reason to even pretend I'm not freakin out.

Lilly rubs her arm and smiles. "Hey Jackson. Long time no see."

Matching her grin, I give her a hug. Sweet holy niblets her skin feels soft against my hands. I breathe in deep the smell of her hair. I have missed the sweet smell of her shampoo so much. I let her go. "Hey Lils."

* * *

**So that's chapter uno. i hope you liked it. reviews love :) **


	2. Flashback

**Ok, as promised, here is the second chapter to this story. I'm reeeeeeeeally sorry but Saving Lilly won't be updated till tonight / Monday night. I am soooo freakin tired, I have to get up for work in an hour and a half, so I'm gonna go take a nap. But hey, this chapter has the flashback of the kiss and Jackson leaving. It is hecka longer than I intended for it to be. I'm rambling. Anyway, oh, I changed what college Jackson is going to, to UCSC (university of california in santa cruz), mostly because I wanted him to be farther away from Malibu. So, don't be confused. And I'm not fixing the first chapter. Lol. Ok i'm done.**

**disclaimer: the only thing i own in this story is jason. who is extremely unimportant to the story. but it just feels good to say i own something**

* * *

We stand there for a moment, awkwardly looking at eachother. Wanting to end the silence, I decide to go inside. "Well, I'll talk to ya'll later." I turn and glare at Miley, and walk into the house. Dad is sitting on the couch with his guitar quietly strumming. As soon as he hears me come in he puts the guitar down and comes rushing to me.

"There he is! My boy in college!" I give him the biggest hug I can muster.

"Hey dad. What are you working?"

"Actually I'm writing a song for Miley. 'Bout her graduatin'." I nod.

The front door opens, and in walks Miley and Lilly giggling. Sweet niblets. She has a smile that lights up a room. "So, Lilly you excited about graduating?"

"So excited! Finally we're finally done with high school. Graduation will probably be lame and boring, but we're having a party afterwards."

"You're not invited," Miley says to me, then smiles. "Just kidding!"

I grin. "I might make an appearance," I say as I glide my fingers through my hair. "I'm gonna grab my bags and go upstairs, take a nap."

"I'll help!" Lilly says, following me outside to my car.

After we get everything from inside the car, I close and lock the doors. "Hey, uh, thanks Lilly."

"No problem."

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you. Ya know. Sorry about—"

She stops me. "Not now Jackson. I know we need to talk about this, but later. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." I can't tell what she's thinking by her tone of voice. Why are girls so hard to read? She helps me drag my stuff into my bedroom. I always love coming back here, because unlike the house I share with some roommates, this place is clean. Really clean. People can actually breathe deep in my room and not throw up. That proved to be a problem when bringing girls home while I still lived here… "Thanks Lilly." She closes the door on her way out. I lie on my bed and close my eyes. I think back to that day, three months ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_Lilly knocked on the Stewart's front door. __Jackson got up off the couch and answered the door. __"Hey Jackson, have you seen Miley? I can't reach her on her cell." Lilly said to Jackson at Rico's._

_"Yeah, she's running late at th__at fashion thing__. She said she'd be here in a__bout an hour__"_

_"Oh.__" Lilly turned to leave but Jackson stopped her._

_"Aren't you two going to that little carnival at the beach?"_

_"Yeah we were planning on it."_

_Jackson thought for a moment. "Well, I was thinking about going. __You wanna go with me, and you could meet up with her when she gets there?"_

_"__Sure, w__hy not?"_

_Jackson grabbed his keys, and they left for the beach.__ On the way there, much of the time was filled with slightly uncomfortable silences.__"So, Lilly… I hear you're thinking about coming to __UCSC__."_

_"Yeah, __I'm pretty sure. __But I still have a bit of time."_

_"Yeah…"__ Jackson jiggled his keys. __Normally it was so easy to talk to Lilly, but for whatever reason, it had been hard this entire visit. _

_Silence._

_"How are your classes?"_

_"Oh! Oh, they're good. __I don't know if Miley told you, I declared my major. Psychology."_

_"Yeah, she told me."_

_Silence._

_Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was really about ten minutes, they made it to the carnival. __It was hosted by a local church, raising money for some charity. __Lilly and Jackson relaxed a bit, now that they weren't alone. _

_"I'll get the drinks if you get the tickets!"__ Lilly said, getting some cash out of her pocket. _

_Jackson grabbed her hand, then let go, yanking it back. "No no. I'll get it.__"_

_"Jackson. Do you not remember that big blow up because your dad wouldn't let my mom pay for half the date?"_

_"__Oh right. Well. Is this a date?"_

_She blushed slightly. "I don't think so."_

_"Then I guess I can pay!" He grinned smugly and dragged her to the drinks__, ordering them two milkshakes, one chocolate and one strawberry. "__Here you go," he said, handing her the strawberry._

_She couldn't help but giggle. __They then got some tickets and proceeded to the games. One was a dart game that neither did well on. Another was a cake walk, that of course, they lost. Lilly consoled him by telling him she'd make him his own cake sometime. __Another was a dunk tank. Lilly only needed one ball, and she hit the target dead on, causing the unfortunate church member to fall into the slightly discolored water. __Their last stop was a hoop game. Win a stuffed animal if you make enough shots. __Jackson puffed out his chest. "The Jacksonator is going to win the pretty lady a prize." __He gave the worker a couple tickets and was handed three basketballs._

_"Make all three an__d- Lilly?__," the geeky boy in braces said._

_Lilly had been concentrating on Jackson. When she heard her name she quickly looked over at him. __"Oh hey Jason. How's it going?"_

_"Alright. You know, just manning the booth." He smiled wide._

_"Right, I'm going to shoot now." Jackson brought the attention back on himself. He shot. Miss. _

_"Yeah, you need three in a row to win."_

_"Fine, here's another ticket."__ He slammed it down on the counter. __Shoot. Miss. Slam. Shoot. This one bounced on the rim and shot through the hoop. "Yes, I got it!" Lilly c__lapped.__ Unfortunately, he missed the next one, and he was out of tickets.__ "I gotta get more tickets."_

_"Jackson, it's ok.__ You made one."__ She started to pull him away but he resisted._

_"I said I was going to win you won, and I will__"__. He pulled out a five and handed it to Jason. __Jason promptly gave him all the basketballs. Jackson shook himself and purposefully shot the ball, which went straight through the hoop. One down. __He tuned out the child a couple feet away from him who was crying his eyes out about some ice cream falling on the ground. Shoot. Yes! __Last one. _

_"You can do it Jackson." Lilly whispered in his eye, giving him chills through his entire body. _

_"Here goes." He shot the basketball and made it. "Yes! I got it!"__ He said, jumping up and down. He stopped suddenly, when he noticed people looking at him. "I mean, yeah, I made it. So now you can pick out a stuffed animal."_

_"Aww". She gave him a side hug and kissed in him the cheek. __She picked the large white teddy bear, holding a red heart__. "So cute!"__ She showed it to Jackson, who was still taken aback by the kiss. __"What should we name it?"_

_Jackson laughed. "__You girls and your naming stuffed animals."_

_Lilly lightly punched him in the arm. "__Well it can't be a bear with no name! That could cause serious psychological damage."__ Jackson grinned and gave the bear a good once over._

_"Oh, I don't know. Bonkers." Lilly cocked her head. "Yeah, Bonkers the Bear."_

_Lilly laughed. __"Ya know? That works.__ Bonkers. Like you."_

_He tapped her arm. "More like you.__ So, you want to go back and wait for Miley there? I have to be leaving pretty soon."_

_"Already?"_

_"Yeah, I have class tomorrow at 9 and I have to finish a paper." _

_"Nice. Ok, let's go."__ They walked back to the house, talking about some of the strange carnival-goers. __"I know, she only had one!" They laughed, walking into the __house. __Lilly sat on the couch and turned on the tv. _

_"I'm gonna go get my stuff ready, so I can leave when they get here.__" Jackson went upstairs and got his luggage together. __He carried it all downstairs and into his car.__His dad and Miley pulled up on the driveway.__ They all walked inside together. __"Ok, I've got to get going." He gave them both a hug. "Great seeing you.__ You too Lilly.__" She smiled, a little sadly at him. __Finally, he had begun to get close to her, and now he had to leave. __Miley and their dad went upstairs, presumably to get out of all their Hannah related gear. _

_Lilly got off the couch and walked over to Jackson. "__I guess I'll be seeing ya'."_

_"I guess." He awkwardly gave her a small hug, to which she returned, and walked towards the door. He turned the handle, and opened it slowly. __He turned around and paused. He was going to say bye. __He didn't want to do this. This wasn't part of the plan. He quickly __went back to Lilly and took her face in his hands. She was clearly shocked by this. __He gave her one look in the eye and kissed her. __Even as he did, he knew he shouldn't have. __Not now. __She relaxed and kissed him back. He had to leave. __He stopped and let his hands go. She looked bewildered. __He said nothing. She said nothing. And he lef__t. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_** again, i'm reeeeeeally tired, so if that comes off in my writing, i'm sorry. i liked it when i was writing it! haha. i really hope you did too. sooooooo lemme know! more/faster/longer reviews equals a much shorter waiting time for an update! **_


	3. Late Nights

**LOL. So this chapter is a slight departure I think from how I typically write. Haha. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I sit up in my bed and remember the many times Miley called me during those three months. Every time she said the same thing. "Just call Lilly! You hurt her, the least you can do is call and explain!" And every time I told her I would call, eventually. But I never did. In my mind I was able to reason out why I shouldn't call. I was going to school full time. I was working full time. I had things to do. But I know the real reason I never called is that I didn't know what to say. I hate that I hurt her. I really do. And now I'm here and I can't get away from her. I mean I can't just avoid her the entire summer. I tried to tell her sorry when I got my bags but she didn't want to talk about it. What am I going to say to her? "Oh yeah, sorry about kissing you and then leaving. Whoops." Yeah, that ain't gonna work.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, my phone rings. I look at the screen. Rico. "What's up Rico?"

"Are you in town yet?"

"Yeah, I just got in this afternoon."

"Good. Come to work tomorrow."

"Sweet niblets, Rico. I just got here. Can't you wait a couple days?"

"Nope! See you at 8!" Click. Dang Rico. I'm back for one day and he's already riding me! I look at the clock. 9:00. I didn't realize how tired I was. I think I'm gonna turn in so I can get up early for Rico. My eyes start to close. As they have been for months now, my last thoughts of the night drift to her. I feel myself fall asleep.

"Jackson?" I jolt awake at the sound of Lilly's voice. I take a quick look at the clock. It's 1 AM. I can't make out Lilly's face, as it is dark in the room but the hallway is lit. I can see her silhouette perfectly. She is standing with her hands on the doorframe, leaning lightly on her right foot. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. Something wrong?"

She comes in, swaying her hips with every step. She runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her head gently. "I don't know." She sits on the edge of the bed. "Is there?"

"Um. I don't know? What are you… what are you doing here?" I scratch my head. "Did Miley put you up to this?"

She giggles softly. My heartbeat begins to quicken. "No. I just really wanted to see you." She pulls herself closer. "To… talk to you."

"Uh ok. Let's. Let's talk then."

She smiles and leans close enough that I can feel her breath on my ear. "I've missed you."

My heartbeat is now loud enough that I'm sure she can hear it. I feel a slight bit of sweat beginning to form on my forehead and hands. I gulp. "I've missed you too Lilly."

She strokes my cheek and neck. "I can't stop thinking about you. Dreaming about you."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Kiss me Jackson. I've waited three months to feel your lips against mine." Hoping to God this isn't some evil ploy, I kiss her softly. She deepens the kiss and lowers me back on the bed. I can't say I'm not startled by her aggressiveness, but I definitely don't mind. I turn her over so that she is under me. I allow my hands to feel their way up and down her body. Her body sways to my touch. My fingers find their way to the elastic band of her pajamas. I pull at them softly.

I smile. "Is this ok Lils?" She places her hand on mind and guides the pajamas lower. "I take that as a yes." She grabs the end of my shirt and lifts it up. I quickly take it off and throw it on the floor. Kissing down her neck, I take her pajamas and underwear with both hands and yank them off. She follows, undoing my belt. She unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down. I twist out of them and kick them to the floor.

"Jackson." She says.

"Are you ready Lils."

"Jackson. Jackson!" My eyes shoot open.

"Whaa…?" Daylight is shining through the window. I am clutching my pillow, and Miley is standing over me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Honestly, could you keep your nasty Lilly sex dreams down? I'd rather not have that mental picture!"

"We weren't having sex yet thanks to you!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Right. Well, daddy's making breakfast, and Lilly's on her way. So I would suggest you uh…" she looks at my now… unclean sheets, "clean up."

* * *

**Yep. Just a dream. Poor Jackson :D. Mmmk. Let me know what you think. I need more reviews to the holiday one too. They've all been really nice tho, so thank thank thank ya! **


End file.
